A New Life
by xXAdventureTimedaBossXx
Summary: Jo and her friends just had the time of there lives at there last concert for their tour! But when her friend Cole eats a flower (yea, an actual flower) they get sucked into Ooo. What will happen when they meet Finn,Jake,Fionna, and Cake? Read to find out! (Gender-swaps included) Rated T for some scens... *evil grins* MARSHALLXOC
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Jo's P.O.V

"_I knew you were trouble when you walked in! Trouble, trouble, trouble!" _I sang. The croud cheered, screaming my band's name. "PARTYING TNT! PARTYING TNT!" they chanted. I loved it. The feeling that I get every time me and my band performes. We all loved it. But we didn't do it for the fame, money, or really, really hot dudes. We did it, because we loved music. I smiled at my friends behind me. They smiled back. "That, was SICK FO SHOW!" Mikey yelled. I rolled my eyes at him as we went backstage to our dressing rooms. "Yeah! I was all like, boom-boom-boom! And you were all like, whicka-whicka-word!" Cole did, imitating a record and drums. "And I was all like, these two losers need to get a girlfriend," Amber said, annoyed. I laughed at the thought of that. We all split up to our dressing rooms. But me and Amber had to share. So did Mikey and Cole. "When will those two ever learn that there geeks?" asked Amber. "I don't know, but its always hilarious!" I laughed. She rolled her eyes at me. We walked in our dressing room to see a bunch of flowers welcome us. We could barely get to our sofa. "It's time like this when I miss him Amy," I sighed. "Dude, it's ok! I'm glad you dumped that jerk. That's why I tried to tell you. Like one of the wise people they know, as I quote, _'I knew you were trouble when you walked in!' _she sang, trying to sound like me. I threw a pillow at her as we laughed. But then, we stopped who we saw who came in. Justin. "Speaking of the devil," Amber glared. He smirked. "I'm getting the feeling that I'm not wanted here!" he smirked again. "What do you want?" I asked. He revealed a big boquet of roses behind his back. Not again. Everytime he wants me back, I reject him, then he gets back with that other girl Heather. Then the process goes on and on. Well, I'm sick and tired of it! "Justin, for the last hundredth time, I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" I screamed. "Yeah, how many times does she has to say it? Now GET OUT!" Amber screamed, backing me up, like friends do. "Josephine, please, just give me another chance" he pleaded. I didn't buy one bit of it. Niether did Amy. "Since this can't go through you thick skull anymore, let me send you a new message. Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and GET OVER IT!" I yelled. I slammed the door in his face as he stood there, shock. "I swear, I don't ever wanna see him again!" "Jo, it's ok. I can't believe he had the nerve to come back up here anyways," said Amy. She was right, why would he ever come back anyway? He was in a "happy" relationship with Heather anyway. "Woah, I heard screaming, then doors slamming, everything ok Jo?" asked Mikey when him and Cole walked in. "No, Justin just came back, asking him to go out again, so I said cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it," replying to his question. "Hey, did you just hear the sun? Cause you got burned outta this world!" Cole laughed. We stared at him. "What? It was funny, right? He asked. "That didn't even make since, plus, it was lame!" Amy said. We nodded in agreement. But something in the corner of my eye happened. A pink plant just popped up out of nowhere. I walked up to it, examing it. Everybody else did the same. We sniffed it. "Hey, it smells like…. Bubblegum?" Amber said confussed. We all were. "Well, if it smells like it, it must tastes like it!" Cole yelled. He picked up the petal and started chewing. Gross. Then he disappeared. "COLE!" we all yelled in union. "Ok, we have to go after him!" said Mikey, worried. We all agreed, then picked up the petal and started chewing also…..


	2. Chapter 2:Welcome to Ooo!

Me: Heys my peeps! No reviews yet. Do you want to make me cry?

Marceline: Yes, that wouldbe hilarious.

Me: What the? Your not even in the story yet!

Marceline: Yea, _yet._

Me: *grabs random stick out've nowhere*

*Jake appears* Sorry! But we're having trouble*cough* with ATD, so wait right here.

Marceline: *passed out on sofa*

Me: Sorry bout that. Since my usename Adventuretimedrama, then my initalls are ATD. So... LATER YO!

* * *

Jo's P.O.V

Ok, so we landed onto Cole. And of course, he screamed. "Wimp," Amber mumbled. "I'm sorry if I can't help that 4 teenagers fall out of the sky and hit me!" he yelled while defending himself. "Guys, where the hell are we?" I asked. We all looked around. "Dude, it looks like modern city had a fight with the medieval times," Amber said. "Cole, where are we?" I asked. "I don't know. My curiosity got the best of me. I didn't know it would actually be a portal,". His eyes dropped to look at his feet. I pat him on the back, and he smiled. "Guys, is it me, or are we in the middle of an earthquake?" asked Mikey while his body was shaking. His voice sounded weird like this. We all looked around and saw a big ogre that was at least 20 feet tall. "HOLY SHIT!" we all screamed in union. We started to run, but it was difficult with all the quaking.

Then, I heard screaming. A boy with blue shorts, a blue shirt, a bear hat, and a green book bag on him was running after the ogre. He was occupied with a goldish bulldog, chasing beside him. Then, the dog stretched up with the boy on his back, and killed the ogre. We all jumped as the ogre fell. "Ok, who are you, where are we, and how did you do that?" I asked in awe. They looked at us. "Is your mouth glued shut or something?" asked Amber. "Oh,… uh… I'm Finn! Finn the Human. And this is my bro Jake, Jake the dog!" he exclaimed. He looked a bit younger than us, but seemed so childish. He looked like he was 14 or something. "Yeah! What up homies?" the dog, Jake, asked. I nearly fainted. "Wait, dogs can talk now? Cole, you must've a drugged flower or something.." said Mikey. "I DIDN'T KNOW!". It was suddenly silent. I broke it by introducing them. "Hi! I'm Josephine. But call me Jo. This is Amber, Mikey, and Cole," I said happily. They all nodded and said stuff like 'sup'. Finn still kept staring at us. What was with him? "Oh, and, do you have any idea where we are?" I added. "Oh, yeah! You're in the land of Ooo. Me and my friends and family live here. Well, since me and Fionna are the only humans.." he trailed his voice off. Only humans. What was he talking about? "Um, not to be mean or anything, but this is Los Angles, in the year 2013. So, unless you been drinking like there was no tomorrow, you guys are insane," Amber said cruel. "Uh, this isn't Los Angeles, this is Ooo and the year 2904," the golden-haired boy explained. We stood there, shocked. "Oh no, I'm going to miss taco night!" Mikey cried. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, are you guys human, cause Finn and Fionna will be totally siked man!" the dog explained. "Uh, yeah. We came from Earth, like you did. So, you know anyone who could help us?" I asked. They nodded. "We have to pick up Fifi and Cake, so you'll guys have to tag along." Finn said. We nodded, and started walking.

When we got to this tree house, we all saw a girl who looked exactly like Finn. But she had knee high socks, Mary Jane's, And a bunny hat wrapped around her head. Haven't these people heard of fashion? Then we saw the coffee spotted cat, Cake. "Oh… my… glob! HUMANS! Were not alone Finn! WERE NOT ALONE!" the blond girl jumped with Finn, like she was insane. "OK, LOVE FEST OVER! Now can we please go to the place?" Amber asked. They all nodded. We both climbed on the dog's back and started walking. We all started oo-ing and aw-ing when we arrived to a place made of candy. "This, is the Candy Kingdom!" Finn and Fionna said in union. "Everything here is made out of Candy. The houses, the people, even the dirt and trash!' When we reached a castle, everyone hopped off. I saw a boy and a girl who had pink hair. I think it was made of bubblegum. Wait. Bubblegum…bubblegum…. The plant! Amber, Mikey, and Cole knew exactly what I was thinking, so we ran to the two people. "Why, hello! You mus be the four Finn was talking about. My name is Princess Bonnibell Bubblegum, and this is my brother, Prince Bubba Gumball." she said. Ok, can this day get even weirder? This was the longest all of us has ever gone without talking. I was still trying to process this. "Ok, Princess, we where finishing our concert in Los Angeles, then my friend Cole," I glared at him "At this bubblegum flower, then we ate it, now, where here". "Hmmm, my transportation flower must've gotten to you dimension. If you eat the flower, you can never go back home again," she explained. Amber gasped. Mikey and Cole cried. What I did you ask? I fainted.

* * *

Me: You like? Hope you do! Oh, and please review.

Marceline: DO IT IF YOU WANT ME TO LIVE!

Me: *evil laughs* I forgot about that "incident".

Marceline: She...she... *crawls in a ball then cries*

Me: O-O. *evil laughs then swallows a bug and coughs*

Taylor Swift: _Why gotta be so mean? _

Me: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP GETTING IN MY ROOM?

Taylor: Uh... bye! *strings a string on guitar then has glitter everywhere and disppears*.


	3. Chapter 3: Can it get even wierder?

Marceline: Who's Tyler?  
Jo: I don't wanna talk about it.

Marshall: Hey, Jo, are you ok?

Jo: *blushes* i'm fine. Thanks for asking...

Me: Dude. Seriously? I haven't even started the story yet and you already have a crush on him?  
Jo: *dose evil eyes at me*

Marshall: *blushes* Uh, i...didn't know that-

Me: You were going to shut up so i can finish my story? Well i did. You don't want me to do what i did to Marceline do you?

Marshall: No ma'am!

Me: :) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, enjoy the story! MWAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

"_I had a really great time today Jo…" said Tyler. "Yeah, me too. It was magical, like the sparkle in your eyes," I blushed. Wait. What did I just say?_

"_Jo, I've been thinking, that I want to spend eternity with you. So…would you do me the honor of-of marrying me?" he asked. I looked at him, shocked. But I just realized what he just said. "No-no-!" _

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled. "Oh, thank god, it was all just a crazy, wacked up dream. I must've been drinking a lot. Besides, there's no Candy Kingdom." I looked around to see where I was, and I wasn't on a plane heading home. I was in a….hospital? I looked around frantically to see if my friends where here. They where. Amber, Cole, and Mikey. Good. But, wait. WHY AM I IN A HOSPITAL? I shook Amber who was next to me. "No! I'm not gonna eat a moldy taco! Wait…wha?" she asked. "A moldy taco? Really?" I said. "I'm sorry, don't hate me, hate my brain!" I scowled at her. "Oh yeah! Stop tickling me! Hahaha! Stop!" yelled Mikey. Why were we talking in our sleep? Weird. "Mikey? Mikey? MIKEY!" me and Amber yelled in union. "AAAAAHHH! What?" he mumbled. "Ok, Cole, wakey-wakey!" I said, all mother like. "And you are NOT the father!" he said. "What? Dude, have you been watching Maury again?" I asked. "Guilty as charged," he smirked. "Ok, does anyone remember what happened last night? Cause I haven't got a clue," Amber yawned. "I do. Ok, we finished our last concert for the tour. Then we went to our dressing rooms. Then, Cole ate a flower and got us transported to Ooo I think?" I explained. We all nodded. "So that explains why my pillow tasted like Chocolate. Where in the Candy Kingdom-right?" asked Mikey. I nodded. "Ok, let's get our stuff, then head out to see P.B." I said, since I am the leader of our band.

When we got their, everyone we met yesterday where sitting in the waiting rooms. "Oh great! You're here!" exclaimed the excited prince. "Oh, and, we would like you to meet two of our, uh, friends…" sighed Bubblegum. Two vampires popped up in our faces. Ok, remember yesterday when I said can things get any weirder or something like that? Well, I take it back. They just did. "Sup. I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen," said the girl vampire. "And I'm Marshall Lee, the Vampire King.." he said. Wow, not to be all girly-girl. Be he is adorable. Amber had the same expression. Cole and Mikey? They bawled there eyes out like babies. Wimps. "Please don't drink our blood!" they cried. I rolled my eyes at them. "Oh, don't worry, they can drink the color red instead of blood. So you guys, are cool," said Finn. When did he get here? "Ok, this is too much. Vampires and a living piece of candy. What next? Unicorns?" Amber pouted. Like on cue, Cake and Jake appeared on a long, long unicorns back. And a black long one.

"Oh great. You just had to say that. How ironic was that?" I faced palmed myself. It seemed like the rainbow one was named Lady Rainicorn. And the Black one was Lord something. I'mma just say Lord M. "Ok, is it me, or am I forgetting something?" I asked. My band thought. We all looked at each other as we realized what we forgot. "OUR INSTRUMENTS!" we all screamed in union. Me and my friends raced in front of the castle to where Finn and Jake fount us. "Oh, thank God! My guitar! I thought I would never see it again!" Amber whined. We all cuddled our instruments like it held the key to our lives. Everyone came after us. "Whoa! That guitar, is sick!" Marshall Lee screamed at me. I blushed. No, wait. I can't love a vampire. Even though he is… SNAP OUT OF IT! "Uh, oh, yeah! I got this when I turned 12. I've been rockin' out ever since," I explained. Fionna stared at me. It looked like, she was….jealous? Ok…? "Dude, did you tell him we was in a band too?" asked Cole. "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," I turned back to the hot vampire. "I'm Jo, that's Amber, Cole, and Mikey, and where-" I looked at my friends. "THE PARTYING TNT!" we all said in union as we laughed. Everybody laughed also. "You know, you should have a concert to prove that," Marceline added. "Yea! It will be legend- wait for it-dary!" Cole yelled. We stared at him. "What? It was funny on How I Met You Mother!". "Well, Jo, do we have competion with these two vamps? They do have guitars…" said Amber. She knew I had a crush on Marshall Lee. She could tell in my eyes. That's how deep of best friends we are. I punched her in her arm playfully. "Well, not really, because me and my sis, are too awesomely AWSOME! So we'll wait…. Till next time," he said dramatically. I couldn't help but laugh. _This, is gonna be fun! _I thought.

* * *

Me: REVIEW PLEASE!

Marshall: Since when did i admire humans?  
Me: Since you started liking Fionna...

Fionna: *blushes*

Marshall:*blushes* She wasn't suppost to know that...

Taylor Swift: _It's a love story, baby just say 'yes'._

Me: HOW DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?  
Taylor Swift: BECAUSE I AWSOME LIKE THAT! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU CAN ALL EAT IT!

Everyone: O-O

Taylor Swift: Yeah! I went Magic Man on yall! So anyway, review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Concert

Me: KESHA TIME! ENJOY!

* * *

Amber's P.O.V

It was night-time in this place. The royals set us up a stage to perform on. I couldn't believe Jo had a crush on Marshall though. But, we are gonna blow their tiny brains away when they listen to our music.

I've craved to play a few notes on Lightning ( my electric guitar) anyways.

When we got on stage, I eyed Jo if she was ready. She was.

So I got in my spot and started to play.

"1,2,3,4" said Cole. Then we were off. They won't know what hit em.!

_**Tik Tok By KE$HA**_

_**Jo: **__Wake up in the morning' feelin' like P-Diddy_

_Grab ma glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit the city!_

_Before I leave, brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack_

'_Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin' back!_

_**Me: **__I'm talkin' pedicure on our toes toes_

_Tryin' on all our clothes clothes_

_Boys blowin' up our phones phones._

_**Jo: **__Drop top and playin' our favorite CD'S._

_Goin' up to the par-ties_

_Tryna' get a little bit tipsy_

Chorus:

_**Both: **__Don't stop, make it pop!_

_DJ, blow my speakers up to-nite, Im'ma fight, till we see the sunlight!_

_Tik Tok, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop no!_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_(Again ^)_

_**Me: **__Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer._

_Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here!_

_Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger,_

_But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger._

_**Jo: **__I'm talkin' bout- everybody crunk crunk_

_Boys tryna touch my junk junk_

_Gonna smack him if he getting to drunk drunk!_

_Now, now- we goin' till they kick us out out_

_Or the police shut us down, down_

_Police shut us down, down_

_Po-po shut us (down) -man._

_Chorus_

_**All: **__You build me up, you break me down, my heart it pounds yeah you got me! With my hands up, _

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up…_

_**Jo: **__Now, the party don't start till I walk in_

_Chorus._

Jo's P.O.V

We all ended up with our backs to each other. Now _that, _was awesome! I hugged all my friends and kissed my good luck necklace. And my best friends one, which Amber had the other half.

Everybody cheered for us. Even Marceline and…. Marshall? That was a shocker. Oh god, he's so hot. Ok, stop. This is just embarrassing.

"DUDE! That, was mathematical!" Finn yelled. What did he say? Ok.. That was weird. "Who's Mick Jagger?" asked the blond. "He's a famous rock legend!" Cole screamed. We all stared at him.

"What? I do have a life you know!". Marshall was walking my way. I felt a warm feeling grow on my cheeks. "Ok, that, was…. AMAZING! I never saw anyone play guitar as good as I can besides my sister!" he yelled. "Uh, thanks. I work hard…" I blushed. Amber smirked. "Yeah you do…"

* * *

Me: THAT WAS AWSOME!

Everyone: Yeah!

Taylor Swift: How dare you put her in the song, but not me?

Me: Because, your a stalker.

Taylor: :(

Everyone: EAT IT!

Me: HAHAHA! Nice One! Anyway, review! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble in Ooo Part 1

Me: HEY AT FANS!

Everyone: Hey!

Me: Ok, after you finish reading this, i'll have another message for you. ENJOY!

* * *

Jo's P.O.V 

"_You better get away or I swear on my mom's grave, I will beat the crap out of you!" I yelled. _

"_MWHAHAHAH! You can't defeat me, girl. _

_Besides, your friends are all gone. I Hahaha, I killed them, myself." he said. Everything in my world stopped. It can't be true… it can't. "YOU SON OF A-!" "EH, EH, EH. Ladies first.." he said while throwing a green fire ball at me. _

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" I yelled, hoping to get an answer. _

"_I want your power. That guitar isn't normal. It has the most powerful source of the universe, so give it to me, and I'll spare your life"_

"_Never! My mom gave this to me!" "I really thought you'd give an Jo, I did, but you were just pathetic like your mother. It's a shame I had to kill her.." he explained. Now, my heart broke in pieces. "WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled, crying my eyes out. _

"_Well, darling, since you asked so politely…" he said with sarcasm. _

_A sudden flash of green appeared, and he disappeared. But, to replace his presence, the words said…. THE LICH KING._

"AAAAAHH!" I screamed. "Jo? What's wrong?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

I looked at everyone in the room. Amber, Cole, Mikey, Finn, Fionna, Cake, Jake, P.G., P.B., Marshall, and Marceline were staring at me.

"Oh… my.. God! I thought you were dead!" I cried, as I hugged each of them. "Um, dude. You drunk 6 bottles of beer than passed out. Are you ok?" asked Amber, worried as ever.

"NO! I'M NOT OK! HE KILLED MY MOM AMY! And… and," I yelled.

I broke down and fell into tears.

No one ever saw me cry. So this, was a new thing for everybody.

"Who killed your mom Jo?" asked Finn.

I stared at them. "He said… his name… was the Lich King." I explained slowly. Everybody was shocked, except my band. They looked at me like I was insane, meanwhile, the others was panicking. "Oh no…. he's back. Finn, Fionna, show them to the secret place," PB ordered. They nodded. "Wait, I'm not leaving my guitar. And what the hell is going on?" I asked. "It's so hard to explain.." said Gumball. "You'll have to see it, to belive it" _'Uh oh, _I thought, _'I've gotta bad feeling about this…."_

* * *

Me: You like? Now i know what ur thinking. They just got to Ooo and they already meeting the Lich King? Well, after the concert, they got a house. Soo. Ok.

Katy Perry: _Falling from cloud 9!_

Me: WHY DO MY FAVORITE PEOPLE KEEP SHOWING UP IN MY ROOM!

Random Choir: _Because, there AWSOME!_

Me: O-O. GET OUT! Anways. Bye! Oh, and review please!


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble in Ooo Part 2

Me: What a do homies?

Marshall: Is Jo ok? I'm really worried about her.

Me: DUDE! Don't ruin the surprise!

Marshall: I'm sorry. It's just...

Marceline: Do what she says... remember...

Marshall: Oh, yeah. Forget i said that.

Me: -_- Ok...

Marceline: Anyways... enjoy the story!

Me: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!

Marceline: Oh..i'm sorry.

Me: Anways...enjoy the story!

* * *

Lich's P.O.V

I disappeared in her dream I was giving her.

Or should I say nightmare. I left her scared half to death. What I said, was true.

Years ago, her mother made the most strongest essence in the universe. She hid it in a form of a guitar. Then gave it to her child, who became a legend. But soon, I'll be a legend. I'll be the dictator. But, I just need to make my plan with a minor tweaks.

Jo's P.O.V

"Wow. That's depressing.

So, the Lich was the one who started the Great Mushroom War?" I asked. They all nodded. "And I thought the World II was depressing," said Amber. We were all shocked. The Lich created the crown for the Ice King to find it. He lured him in. That sick, man.

"Well, guys. Lets sing dedication," I said. "Ok. How about… Amazing Grace?" asked Cole. "Yeah, ok." "Wait. What's that song?" asked Jake. "Wow, you _never _heard that song? That's so sad." I said. It was.

"Ok… _Amazing Grace, how sweet, the sound. That saved, a wretch like me…I once was lost, but now am found. Was blind, but now, I see…"_ I sang.

I couldn't go on any longer. It reminded me of when my mom sung that song to me when she told me my dad died. Yeah. And now, she's dead.

My friends patted me on the back for support. "What's wrong?" asked Fionna.

"It's…. nothing. Look, let's just go home, ok?" I asked. My friends nodded at me. "But, wait. You will have to train for war." said Gumball.

War. The same thing that made me farther died. I don't wanna hear anything else about it. I turned back around so they could see my depression. "Look. I've only been in this place for 2 or 3 days now. And all of a sudden, war is coming? I don't care. I'm not gonna touch any gun, knife, or anything. My parents died because of the Lich. And I'm not resting in till he does. But I'm damn sure I'm not gonna be in a war…" I said. Everyone stared at me. Why was all these emotions coming up all of a sudden?

Ok. This place, is making me crazy. I have to get out of here. But how?

"Amber, Cole, Mikey, were leaving. NOW!" I ordered. "Jo, they need our-" Mikey started.

"You can tell somebody who cares. Cause I don't." I said.

"Jo, why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" asked Amber.

I just stared at her. And walked away.

When I got outside, I started crying. What was I doing? I never fought with my friends. I'm always a goody-two shoes tomboy. But now, I'm just a plain, straight up jerk!

"Well, at least I'm not the only one!" said an old man voice.

"Huh?" I asked myself. I looked up to see a blue man with a long, dark blue robe on. And he had the longest beard ever. Oh, no. Can things get any worse? He swooped down on me and grabbed me up.

"ICE KING! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled.

"No. Your going to be with the Lich. He sent me to get you." he explained.

Ok, things just got worse. Everyone stared outside, to see me floating away in Ice King's arms.

"ICE KING!" everyone yelled in union.

"Guys…HELP!" I pleaded.

* * *

Me: OH SNAP!

Ice King: Yea, who ever thought i'll be working with the Lich?

Everyone: *stares daggers*

Me: No one likes you. How did you even get in my room?

Ice King: I don't know. Later, my bussoms. *flys out of window*

Me: ...? Ok?

Brittnay Spears: _Your toxic, i'm slipping under!_

Me: Ok, i have _got _to put a lock on my door. Anyways...bye! AND REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: Date Night Part 1

Me: ENJOY!

* * *

Marshall's P.O.V

I was floating on my couch, listening to Partying TNT's CD. It was pretty cool. I like most of the party songs, like the one she performed at the concert.

But Skyscraper, that made me cry. Yeah, _me! _The King of Vampires. I _never_ cried before. Besides mom ate my fries….anyway. I think I was falling in love with this mortal.

She was just like Fionna, but more, mature. She had straight blond hair that went down her back. A leopard print vest that had a white t-shirt. And she showed a little cleavage. But I didn't care. She had tight, blue skinny jeans.

Ok. Since tomorrow is Valentine's Day, I'm gonna ask her out. Yeah. But, wait. I'm not like that lovey-dovey type. I'm not like Gumbutt.

Hmm… I think I'll get her a necklace or something. Or better yet, show her the Night-O-Sphere. Yeah! She'll love it!

Jo's P.O.V

I rocked my head back and forth as I was listening to my music in my headphones I'm glad I carry an extra pair of them everywhere I go. It's what me and my friends always do.

Amber carries a gun. Don't ask, ok? Mikey carries candy, and Cole carries a science kit. Don't ask about that one either.

"GUYS! TIME FOR DINNER AT PB'S!" yelled Amber. Ugh. Why do I have to suffer? I don't even know half the stuff she's talking about!

"Ok, Cole, you _have _to tell PB you like her!" I said as I was walking downstairs.

"NO! I must wait till the last time" he exclaimed. "Dude, have you been sniffing sharpies again?" I asked, concerned.

He stared at all of us, then bolted from the door. I kicked his hand out of the way. "How do you do that?" he asked, astonished. "It's a thing called training with Finn and Fionna," Amber said. "You should try it sometime"

When we arrived to the table, everybody was eating spaghetti. My favorite!

I was really slurping it down. I gulped down some wine too. Big mistake. PB and PG stared at me in disgust. "What? I Haven't eaten real food besides candy in days!" I yelled. Everybody except the royals started laughing.

"Hey, Jo, I've meant to ask you something…" asked Marshall. I stopped and blushed. Was he asking me out? I hope not. I have to think of something fast.. The it hit me. "HEY? WHO WANTS TO HEAR A SONG?" I asked. Everyone cheered.

My friends gave me the you-are-so-stupid look. I couldn't help it. So I got my guitar, and stood up on the table. "THIS GOES OUT, TO THE STUPID JERK NAMED TYLER!" I yelled. "JO! Get down from there so he can ask you out!" Amber whispered-shouted. "Never!" I whispered-shouted back.

_Taylor Swift- We Are Never Getting Back Together_

_I remember when we broke up the first time,_

_Saying, 'This is it, I've had enough," cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other for a month when you said you needed space. What?Then you come around again and say, "Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me,"_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me " I love you"_

_Ooh, we called it off again last night_

_But ooh, this time, I'm telling you I'm telling you!_

Chorus:

_We, are never ever ever, getting back together!_

_We, are never ever ever, getting back together!_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me._

_But we, are never ever ever ever, getting back together._

I jumped off the table and started dancing around everyone. I think I drank too much wine..

_Like, ever!_

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights,_

_And me falling for it screaming that I'm right._

_And you, would hide away and find your piece of mind,_

_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine!_

_Ooh, you called me up again last night,_

_But ooh, this time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you!_

_Chorus_

_Ooh, yeah. Ooh, yeah ooh yeah_

_Oh oh oh._

_I used to think, that we, were forever-ever._

_And I used to say, "Never say never…"_

"Uggg….so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you" And I'm like…

"I just….I mean this is exhausting, you know, like, we are never getting back together, like ever" I talk/sang.

_No!_

_Chorus_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me. But we, are never ever ever ever, getting back together!_

Everyone stared at me. "What? It's true!" I yelled. Marceline flew next to me.

"I know how you feel.." she sighed. "Marshall…yes. I will go on a date with you.." I blushed. Then, everyone gasped. He blushed though. "Good, see you tomorrow then.."

* * *

Me: Sorry it was so short. I didn't have enough time. And sorry it was too crazy. Im'ma try to do part 2 tomorrow neater.

Marshall: SHE FINALLY LIKES ME!

Taylor Swift: And she FINALLY PUT ONE OF MY SONGS IN HER STORY!

Me: Yeah, now will you leave now?  
Marshall: I GOTTA DATE!

Me and Taylor: ?

Marshall: Uh...bye! *turns into a bat then flys out of window*

Me: Ok. Anyways, review please! It always makes me smile to have reviews!Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day! That's why i made this chapter up, for v-day! Good Luck!


	8. Chapter 8: Date Night Part 2 (PARTY TIME

Me: HEY! Love is in the air today! Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

Jo's P.O.V

Oh, the sweet, sweet day. Valentine's Day. The day of my late parents anniversary, and the day that reminds me I'm finally free from Tyler.

This was also the day that Amber gets wacky in the head. Every major holiday, she _always_ gets like this.

"HOW AM I GOING TO LOVE AGAIN? I can't see him anymore. I'm stuff in Ooo Jo! STUCK IN OOO! He won't see me again, I'll never get married and have kids. I won't know what Tier 15 feels like.." she sighed.

"Tier 15?" I asked. "You know, the thing."

"Oh. We really need to stop saying stuff after Jake," I said. She nodded.

"OK GUYS! GROUP MEETING!" I yelled through out the house.

We all came downstairs to see what the deal was. "Ok, guys. We got everything we need for the V-Day party?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Good! I can't wait for PB to compliment me on my awesome partying skills!" Cole exclaimed.

"Uh, Cole? Not to rain on your parade or anything, but you don't even know how to party right. When we had that after party in New Jersey, you drunk Cool-Aid instead of beer," Amber pointed.

She was right. "Ok, guys. We have 4 hours in till the party. So, we need to get dressed, And go get our "special surprise", ok"? I said.

We ran out the door, looking out for any ogres or something. All clear. "MEET BACK AT THE ROCK! OK?" I yelled. "YEAH!" they yelled back.

Ok. 3 hours for me to get ready. Than an hour to get the party ready. Ok, first on my to-do list is to get my dress from Cake. I hop she didn't make it girly.

When I arrived at the tree house, everyone was doing their usual. Hmmm. "Hey guys! What's up?" I greeted

Finn looked up from playing BMO. "Oh, hey Jo! I can't wait for your party tonight!" said Finn. "Neither can I Finn, hey, where's Cake?" I asked.

"Oh, she's upstairs with Fionna," he replied. "Thanks,". I climbed up the ladder to see the two girls admiring something. "Hey Cake. Hey Fi," I said.

They turned around when hey saw me, there faces lit up like the sun. "OH MY GLOB JO! YOUR DRESS IS _SO_ PRETTY!" Cake said, practically choke hugging me to death.

"Woah, there Cupcake. Give her some room," said the blond.

"Thanks, Fi," I gasped. Who ever thought Cake was that strong?

When I walked up to the dress, I saw why they had that expression.

"Its…so….perfect. Thanks Cake, you really came through for me!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you sugar! Now, I belive you owe me something in return,".

"OH shoot! Sorry Cake, its at home. I'll give it to you at the party,".

I picked up the dress and shoes. The dress was a strapless dress that had the U.K. flag sign on it and was pink, black, and red. It was faded though . I had black, studded, laced up combat boots, and my jewelry was all red.

I jumped down the ladder and grabbed the stuff as it fell down. I bolted for the door.

I looked at my watch and it said 5:00. _'Man, who would've thought that would take 2 hours?' _I thought to myself.

When I arrived to the rock, everyone had their outfits in hand.

Amber had an all black dress like mine, but it had a lipstick red heart on the right side. It had black boots too.

Mikey had a blue shirt, a red tie, some dark, dark, jeans, and combat boots.

Cole had a UK shirt on too, but his was all pink and black, he had a pink fedora, jeans, and sneakers on to. Since when did he start to wear pink?

I looked at my group in amazement. "Guys, this is the best we've done. Now lest get dressed, we have like 2 hours to get ready," I said rapidly.

We gave each other compliments as we went to our rooms. I curled my hair to make it bouncy with pink highlights in them. I used a spray can for that.

I made sure I added bangs to. After I got dressed, I went downstairs to help the others.

When we finished, the party looked amazing. "Guys, lets let the guests in, shall we?" Amber said.

I laughed and opened the door to a croud of people coming in.

* * *

Me: I'm not that good with details so.

Marshall: I can't wat to kiss her!

Me: WHAT?

Marshall: Not you, Jo.

Me: Uh, look behind you man.

Marshall: What? *looks behind him* Oh! Jo!

Jo: Hey Marshall! What were you saying?

Marshall: Uh, *rubs back of head and blush* just, i don't act like myself around you.

Jo: Are you asking me out?

Marshall: Well,-

Me: FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER ON A NEW LIFE!

Jo: :(

Me: :) Later my homies!


	9. Chapter 9: Date Night Part 3 (PARTY TIME

Me: Is it me or am I getting crazier?  
Marshall: Or are you keep making Jo drunk?  
Me: SHUSH!

Marshall:Ooos. My bad.

Me: My computer keeps messing up soo. excuse the errors.

Marshall: Anyways... enjoy-

Me: :(

Marshall: I'M SORRY!

Me: Ya darn right you are. Anyways...enjoy!

* * *

Jo's P.O.V

These past few months..( I came here in November) were amazing. Marshall would always hang out with me, I would always blush. We had jam sessions together, made our own CD. And, I think I'm falling in love again.

He likes me for who I am. He would never regret anything. And now, Amber is protective suddenly. All I know is, he's better than Tyler in every way.

When I see him at this party, I'm gonna tell him how I feel. I just hopes he feel the same way. But, he is a _vampire. _I'm just 17. He's 1,000 or something. But 18 in human years.

Ok, number one thing. DON'T get a drink unless you wanna ruin everything.

I stared at the cup of "punch" on the table. _'Don't do it Jo. You'll get drunk, then start acting crazy' _I thought to myself. I couldn't take it anymore.

I picked it up and drunk that sucker down. "Oh, yeah. I'll regret this in the morning," I sighed. I got me some more, and more, and more. Oh, god.

Please don't let me make an embarrassment of myself. "Uh, Jo? I think that's enough for you," Amber said as she took the cup away from me.

"Wha, what? Oh, hey Amy! I-I was just partying! WOOOOOOOO! PARTYYYYYYY!" I yelled running around.

Ok, I definitely over did it. I saw Marshall laughing at me. It was pretty funny though. "Ok, guys, time for our song! Guys, get y'all butts up here!" I said slow.

They looked at me, then decided to come up. "OK! Hush! This-this goes out to my boyfriend! He- he's, wait. What?" I said. Then I shook it off.

I started to play my guitar, then everyone caught along to the music.

_Teenage Dream- Katy Perry_

_You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on._

_You think I'm funny, when I tell you the punch line wrong._

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down._

_Before you met me, I was alright but things was kinda heavy,_

_you brought me to life, now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine._

_Let's go all the way tonight._

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die. You and I._

_We'll be young forever!_

Chorus:

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!_

I thought of the time he wanted us to runaway to the beach. Just me and him. It made me smile.

_My heart stops when you look at me._

_Just one touch, now baby I believe._

_This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!_

_We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach._

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets._

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece._

_I'm complete._

_Let's go all the way tonight._

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance, until we die._

_You and I, will be young forever!_

_Chorus_

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans._

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight._

_Chorus._

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight._

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight._

Mikey ended a song with a bang. Everybody screaming for us. It was awesome.

"I, will like to make a shout-out, to all my friends out there! HAPPY VALENTINE'S *burp* DAY!" I said, when I fell off the stage head first...

* * *

Me: Ooooo. What will happen?  
Jo: I WILL NEVER PICK UP A OW! DRINK AGAIN!

Amber: HAHAHA! Like that will ever happen.

Jo: Little support please?  
Me: Anyways...review and follow please! HAPPY V-DAY!


	10. Chapter 10: Confused

Me: BEST ONE I EVER WROTE!

Marshall: Just wait till i get my hands on him!

Me: Ok...not gonna tell you why he's like that because you have to read to find out.

* * *

Amber's P.O.V

Ok Amber. CALM THE FUDGE DOWN! She's ok. No she's not! UGH!

Why am I like this you ask? It's because my best friend drunk alcohol like it was no tomorrow, and got herself a concussion.

WHAT WAS SHE THINKING? Everyone are worried about her. I've warned her about her drinking problem, but no, she wouldn't listen to me.

"Wha…what? Where am I?" a voiced ask. I know who's that was. Jo's.

We ran to her bed, to see if she was really awake, she was. THANK GOD!

"JO! I thought I would never see you again! You had me worried sick!" I said worried. She did.

"Yea man, you gotta lay off the drinking," added Cole.

"What? Ok, guys, you went insane. I don't drink, and why am I in a hospital?" she asked.

We looked at her, dumbfounded. Is she serious?

"PB, what's going on?" asked Finn. She carefully looked at her charts and said ,"Guys. She didn't lose her memory, so I don't know why she's acting like this."

"Where's Tyler?" asked Jo.

"What? I thought you were finish with him!" yelled the jealous Marshall Lee.

"What are you talking about? I'm not finish with him,"

"Well, you should be. Because _I'm _your boyfriend. Remember that?"

"Ok, I don't know what you're talking about, but all I know is that _Tyler _is my boyfriend." she said.

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!" I exclaimed, rocking back and forth in my chair.

"Hey, babe," said a familiar voice.

Me, Mikey, and Cole turned to see who it was….Tyler.

"TYLER! Baby! I missed you so much! Were have you been dude?" she said, while getting out of bed.

"Wait. WHAT?" everybody said in union.

"Uh, duh. You guys have lost it. Now, let's go Tyler," she said, jumping up and down.

"Alright babe, I gotta talk to them for a few seconds, be right there," he said.

When she left, he walked up to us, slowly.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" asked Marshall.

"Well, let's just say I had a little help with of few people,".

Two gray people came

* * *

of us. Both had white hair, in awkward hair styles.

"Ashley?" said Marshall. "Ash?" sighed Marceline.

"Hey Mar-Mar. I see you already met Tyler," said the "Ash" guy.

"GIVE US BACK OUR FRIEND!" yelled Fionna and Finn.

They just laughed like maniacs.

"Well, back away or else we'll have to hurt you," said Ashley.

"Or what?" I asked.

Then, they pulled out all of our greatest fears….

* * *

Me: WHAT? I thought it would be longer than this! It did on my computer, but when i uploaded it on here, it was short. Hmmm

Marshall: I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

Everyone: Calm down Marshall?

Marshall: WHY?

Finn: Because, I WANNA HELP YOU!

Amber: YEAH! I'M GONNA MAKE SURE HE SUFFERS!

Cole: YEAH!

Mikey: YEAH!

Jake: YEAH!

Tyler: YEAH!

Everyone: *gets closer to him*

Tyler: Guys, we all good? Right? AHHHHH! MOMMY HELP ME! ASH! ASHLEY!

Ash: Sorry dude, i don't help mortals.

Ashley: Me niether.

Tyler: WHAT? OW! OW! MY CROTCH!

Me: Hhahahaha! Anyways... review and follow. Later!


	11. Chapter 11: Brainwashed

Me: ENJOY!

* * *

Marshall's P.O.V

How. Dare. He? I finally find a person who gets me. Then what now?

Our ex's come out of nowhere and brain wash her? I'm gonna kill him! But I need a way to get to her though.

Jo's P.O.V

Hmmm. Who were those guys anyway? A chick with red, curly hair and black highlights. I don't know who these people are but Tyler, Ash, and Ashley.

"You alright babe?" asked Tyler. I jumped out of my train of thought.

"Hey, Tyler?" I asked. "Yeah?" "Who were those guys?". He didn't say anything.

"Uh…there evil! You don't need to be with them, especially that Marshall Lee guy, what a wuss," he said. Hmmm? "Marshall Lee? He sounds familiar," I said.

It did. "Look, I don't want you hanging around them again, ok?" he pleaded.

"But. They looked so familiar-" I started. "Look, just don't talk about them," he said, he sounded angry.

"But, that Marshall Lee guy-" "JUST SHUT UP!" he yelled at me. "But, Ty, I feel like there my friends. It's like we have a-" I was interupted by a loud smack on my face.

The force was so strong that I fell on the ground. I looked at Tyler, in pain. Why would he do this to me?

"Look, just go upstairs and go to sleep," he said, trying to calm himself down.

I nodded and scrambled for the stairs, terrified that he would hit me again.

When it was morning, I yawned silently and got out of bead. It sounded like I was the only one awake.

I picked up my guitar, and headed out for the open, nice, soft, green, peaceful hill far from the house.

I winced from the scars I had from last night. Why would he do that?

Anyways, as I arrived, I had the sudden feeling of something was about to happen, but I shook it off.

I moved the piece of hair that was blowing in front of my face. I strummed my guitar lightly and started to sing, as the sun was shining on my golden hair.

"_Come along with me, with the butterflies and bees. We can wander through the forest, and do so as we please. Come along with me, to a cliff under a tree.." _I sang.

Amber's P.O.V

"WE CAN'T JUST STAND HERE AND NOT DO NOTHING! FOR GOD KNOWS HE CAN BE DOING SOMETHING TO HER!" I yelled. We were walking in the grass lands, thinking of a way to get Jo back.

"Calm down Amy, it's gonna be ok," Cole said, with his soothing voice.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? You want _me_ to calm the fuck down and my best friend could be getting hurt now?" I screamed at him.

"Look, sugar, we all feel the same way. But we have to think-" Cake said as she was interrupted by a soft, singing voice. "Hush," I whispered. "Cole, Mikey, you here that. Right?" I asked.

They nodded. We knew what that voice was. That was Jo's. "Guys, I think that sounds like…. Jo?" Marceline whispered. Marshall practically ran to the noise, but I stopped him.

"She doesn't remember you, remember?" Finn said.

"Crap. I forgot about that," he said.

I gestured to come hide behind a rock and they followed.

As we examined closely, you could see scars on her face and arms.

"I swear if he touched my baby, I will punch him into next week," I threatened, every word coming out of my mouth like venom.

"And thus, Amber's protective side was born," smirked Mikey.

I punched him in the chest and he let out a loud "OW!"

I faced palmed myself as the girl singing stopped.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" she asked, all gentle.

That can't be Jo. Not the one I know. She's fierce, strong, and always cares about her friends and family.

We all crept out from behind the rock so she could see us.

"Why, hello! I'm Josephine. It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said politely.

We burst out into laughing, knowing that that isn't the right girl.

"Nice one Jo. Now come on," Fionna ushered.

She looked at us like we were insane.

"Uh. Jo? Who's Jo? I'm Josephine. But, I have to say. You look often familiar," she said.

I stopped. "Oh no. He took away your personality to," sighed Marshall Lee.

"Who took away my personality? Who are you talking about. And stop touching me," she sighed.

He carefully examined the scars on her body.

"Jo.." he whispered.

"M-Marshall?" she asked.

His face brightened like the sun.

"You remember us?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. But, I'm suppose to stay away from a boy named Marshall and his friends. My boyfriend Tyler said they were evil, and I'm not suppose to hang around them," she exclaimed.

My hands balled up in fists, I noticed everyone elses too. Even PB and PG's.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!" Marshall screamed after we all ran after Jo, who was going to warn Tyler.

* * *

Me: Ooooooo

Marshall: I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

Me: Ok, review and follow please! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12: I Rememeber You

Me: Hey mah peeps! Srry i haven't been on here for like, 3 months. I've been grounded, but now, i'm un-grounded. It was literally killing me not to get on here. It just feel so good typing. So, to make up for it, i'm gonna at least type up 3 or 4 storiez for ya. ENJOY!

* * *

Tyler's P.O.V

"So, what if he finds her?" I asked. Ashley and Ash just laughed.

"He never will. Remember Ty, we used a forget-me spell. She won't remember 'em," said Ashley.

I was in the middle of eating my sandwich, when someone burst through the door.

"TYLER! I'M SO SORRY!" Jo cried. I ran over to her. "What? Jo, what's going on?" I asked. "W-Who's Jo? Anyways, I t-th-think I met t-th-that b-b-boy M-M-M-Marshall!" she cried. I just stood there, shocked.

"You did -" I said, as I was interrupted with another loud noise. "WHERE IS HE?" yelled the boy. Ugh. Marshall Lee. I hate that guy.

He's just a know-it-all-wuss. "I'M RIGHT HERE, DOLLFACE. You gotta prob' 'bustin up in here like that?" I smirked.

"Don't. Call. Me. Doll. Face.," he said, "I could beat you up anytime I wanted to anyways," I smirked again.

"Oh, yeah? How?" I asked. "Are you serious now? First of all, I'm a freakin' _vampire! _Second, all of my friends could kick your butt into next week anyways,"

My hands tightened into fist. I swear just saw Ash go get popcorn and Ashley say, "It's 'bout to go down up in her!"

. Amber walked up to Jo. "Jo, what did he do to you?" she asked. "I-I-I don't understand," she said. "Jo, go upstairs. We need to talk," I said. "You are _not _touching her!" yelled the girl in the bunny hat.

"Do I know you? And, plus, over my dead body!" I said.

"That, can be arranged," smiled the vampire chick. Oh, crap. I'm screwed.

Jo's P.O.V

"Jo, its ok. It's gonna be ok," said the vampire guy.

I don' know whats going on right now, but I do know that Tyler is gonna beat the crap out've me.

"Here," he said. I stopped my gaze at the fight and saw a blue, small pouch in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked. "Hopefully, something that will help you remember me."

He then took a sprinkle of glittery dust, and blowed it on me, and him.

I immediately started feeling sleepy, then passed out on the floor, next to him.

I woke up by myself, in a dark, black, nowhere.

"Hello?" I asked, "anyone there?" A pair of red eyes flickered in front of me, and I screamed, and fell back.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. "Like I said before, I want you to remember me," he said.

He grabbed my hand, and as we started to walk, we started to get to a place.

It looked like, a concert. People were cheering, as a girl with straight blonde hair, and a pair of jeans with a hoodie on began to copy movements with the boy who was holding my hand.

I stared. "Is that me? And you?" I asked. He nodded.

"This, is my memories. To help you-remember our time together," he explained.

I just stared at him, then put my eyes back on the pair that were singing and dancing.

The twin me pushed they boy that's a vampire then they both started laughing, and singing.

Both of their friends were singing backup in the background, also playing music.

Good Little Girl, Bad Little Boy

**Vampire Boy: **_Good little girl, always picking a fight with me._

_You know that I'm bad, but your spending the night with me._

_What do you want from my world? You're a good little girl._

**Twin Me: **_Bad little boy, that's what your acting like, I really don't buy, that your that kind've guy._

_And, if you want, why do you want to hang out with me?_

The boy started playing with her hair, and started to float up, talking/singing.

**Vampire: **_Don't you know I'mma villan?_

_Every night, I'm out killin', sendin' everyone running like children._

_I know why your mad at me, I've got demon eyes, and there looking right through your anatomy._

_Into your deepest fears, baby, I'm not from here, I'm from the Night-O-Sphere._

_I can see your clear, transparent, you've gotta thing for me girl, it's apparent._

I stared at the boy standing next to me. I think I remember his name.

"Marshall?" I asked. He cocked his head my way, then a small smiled appeared on his face. "You remember my name?" he asked.

I nodded, then he yanked my hand and led me to another place, which looked like a field.

* * *

There was us again, but it was just us. Talking, and laughing.

Marshall led us to a nearby tree, so we could listen closer.

"Hahaha! Stop! Your killin' me!" I laughed. Marshall stopped tickling me and started laughing back on his side of the picnic blanket.

"Sorry, couldn't resist you being so peaceful like that. I had to do it, because I'm evil," he laughed.

He showed my twin his best evil face and she laughed even more.

I gasped behind the tree, frightened. "How is that funny?" I whispered. He only shrugged his shoulders.

"So, going on a date your childhood friend?" she sighed.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" he asked. She looked at him then blushed. "Uh, nothing. So, explain your idea of your perfect date," she said, changing the subject.

He only laughed and said , "Nice save, Jo."

"Ok, so, um. I know! Go out and rock out for like, forever," he said.

"Ooh, yeah! Then, we play a awesome game of Kompy's Kastle on BMO-"

"Then, go out for some strawberries-" "Oh! I've _always _wanted to go to the Night-O-Sphere!" she exclaimed.

He only smiled. "Then, probably do some pranks. Defeinelty on Gumwad,"

"Yeah. Totes. Then we'll come out here, talk about our wacked up lives, then snuggle up together. 'Cause it'll probably cold as heck out here," she said.

"It'll just be…perfect," they whispered in union, then blushed at their selves.

Marshall stared at Jo, and started leaning forward. She hesitated, but also lean forward. They moved closer, and closer, in till their lips were inches apart from each other.

"Sorry-" said Jo. "I, uh, gotta go. Uh, Bye Marsh," she said. "Uh, yeah. Bye," he sighed. She awkwardly ran off, and left him there, alone.

"Ugh. Stupid, stupid!" he said as he face palmed himself. He kicked rocks and grass, then flew off to join the date he was late to.

"Oh, my god," I whispered, "Marshall?" I asked. "Yea?" he asked.

"I-I remember! I remember everything now!" I said, excitedly. He smiled and hugged me in a tight bear hug.

"I remember! Tyler tricked me into going to his place, and cast a spell on me. That's why I was so drunk at the v-day party! That's why I was acting like a total dumb blonde,"

We both laughed. "Well, it is ironic," he laughed. "So, that means where, uh. Partners?" I asked. He nodded.

* * *

We woke out of our sleep to see Ash, Ashley, and Tyler unconscious on the floor.

"What up homies! Jo is BACK!" I yelled, waking back up. They all gasped, cheered ,and gathered around me.

"So, since I got my friend back, I _totally_ need to clean you up. You look like my mom," said Amber.

Me, Mikey, Amber, and Cole all shivered at that thought.

"Yeah, it's nice to NOT BE WITH A JERK LIKE HIM!" I said, looking at Tyler and kicking him in the stomach.

* * *

Me: It was planned alot better in my mind. But i still kind've worked out. I kept having brain farts, and writers block, but not anymore!


	13. Chapter 13: Missions and Secrets Part 1

Me: The next few chapies are gonna be hardcore serious. Including this one

Amber: We all know _you _can't be serious

Me: Don't make me delete you!

Amber: Ok, yeah, whatever.

Me: :[ Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Year: 3714 (14 years after..)

Time: 23:00 a.m.

Setting: Military Base

* * *

"ATTENTION!" yelled Sargeant Myers. "Sir, yes sir!" yelled the soilders.

They each did a salute and put their hands down. "Joshua Knowles!" yelled Sr. Myers.

"Sir, yes sir!" he replied, stepping forward. "I want you, to take this time machine, before the apocalypse happen. After you reach Ooo, make sure you find Jo, and make her fall in love with you. That is your mission, now go!" he ordered.

Joshua saluted again and placed the time machine on the dirt, and tapped his foot on the button.

As soon as he tapped his foot, he vanished faster than you can blink.

And with that, he set out to find his target: Jo…

* * *

Marshall Lee's P.O.V (that rhymed :J)

"MARSHALL LEE ABADEER! YOU'VE BEEN IN THAT BATHROOM MORE THAN 2 HOURS! GET OUT!" yelled Marceline.

"No, man. I gots to look good for Jo," I replied. "Ugh, every time you see her you go mushy and soft. Makes me wanna puke," said Marcy, making gagging noises. "Well, my dear stupid little sister, that's love," I smirked.

After I finished, I opened the door to see a sleeping Marceline, on the floor. She looks so peaceful! I don't like it…

She's gonna punch the heck out of me, but it's gonna be worth it.

I got some whip cream from the fridge, and put it on her hand, then tickled her in till she got it all over her face, then, I farted, on her face.

Classic Marshall Lee prank for ya! "What the-ew! GROSS! MARSHALL!" she screamed. I floated downstairs and out the door, laughing my butt off.

Amber's P.O.V

"Wow, Cake. I thought this was just a hobby," I said, staring at Jo's date dress in awe.

"Thank you, sugar." she smiled. "Jo, you're gonna have the most awesome date ever!" yelled Fionna, fist pumping in the air.

Jo blushed. "It's not a date. We're just hanging out!" she said.

"Yeah, 'hanging out'" I said. She punched me in my arm.

"Now all we have to do, is cut your hair," mumbled Cake. "Yea-wait, WHAT?" she yelled. We all picked up a pair of scissors and walked towards her slowly.

"It's ok Jo, it'll be over soon, sweetie," said Cake as soothingly as possible.

"I. Will. Hate. You. Guys. Forever." she mumbled.

We cut her hair into a medium hairstyle, instead of her hair stopping all the way to her butt.

"And, you _actually _got it cut, and washed this time instead of cutting it off with a knife," I shrugged.

Cake gasped. "You did _what_? Oh, honey, I'mma have to teach you some beauty tips.. and blah, blah. blah," she went on.

She didn't actually say that, I just zoned out after that point.

I felt a cold wind zip past me, and came out of my bored-out-of-my-mind zone. Then, a demon face appeared, and I slapped him across the face as I screamed. "OW! Haha! It was still worth it though!" he laughed.

"One day, I'm gonna prank you so hard Marshall Lee Abadeer!" I yelled.

"Oh, yeah? How can you prank the King of Pranks?" he asked.

"Like this, hey dude, there's something on your face," I said.

"What?" he asked. I punched him in his face. "It was pain!" I yelled.

"Ow! My cheek meat!" he yelled, rubbing his pain.

Joshua's P.O.V

I landed hard on this purple, lump thing. "Ow! What the glob! Like, I'm totally gonna have to go take a shower! _Again!_" he, she, or better off, it said.

"Sorry. I didn't know where I was going," I said. "Whatever! Ugh, like, he just pushes me Melissa! I know, right! No. He. Didn't girl!" she said, floating away on her cell phone.

"_Weird," _I thought.

I've walked for hours, in till it was late at night. What seemed like forever, I finally heard singing, and laughing.

I knew that sweet, innocent laugh from anywhere. It was Jo's. I can just remember the time that we had a no laughing contest as kids.

Flashback:

"_Ok, ok. My turn!" she said. _

_I nodded. "Try your best-" I said, but I was interrupted by a crying Jo._

"_What's wrong?" I asked. She only cried more. "I think I'm mentally retarded!" she yelled. _

_That made me crack a smile. "And that I have this sudden feeling to tickle the crap out of someone whose name rhymes with Posh," she said._

"_Well, my name is Joshua. Not Josh. Even though it is my nickname," I said. She then reached out at my and started tickling me all over._

_Her sweet smile, her perfect teeth, her blonde curls in the wind. The way she blushed every time she said my name. That day I realized, that she was the one._

* * *

Me: Did u like it? Hope you did! I'm trying to get more serious with my stories. Oh, and NO AUTHOR'S NOTES in my fanfictions. Kk? Ok. Later peeps!


	14. Chapter 14: Missions and Secrets Part 2

Me: I think this is the most serious one i have every written. YAY ME! Anyways, enjoy...

* * *

Jo's P.O.V

"_Hello?" I asked. No one. Ok, I'm tired of doing these stupid memories and dream messages every night crap. It's making me have headaches._

_I sudden silhouette appeared, and I could barely make out the figure. Walked closer to it in the fog. _

_Wait, I know that fire-red hair anywhere. "Amber?" I asked._

_She only sat there, crying and talking to herself. "Amy, you ok?" I asked. _

_She shook her head. "Then what's wrong?" She turned around, and all I saw was a pair of demonish, glowing, green eyes and a skeleton. _

"_OH, MY GOD! What happened to you?" I asked. She only whimpered as her bony finger pointed to someone or something in the distance. I turned around to see my biggest nightmare: The Lich King._

"_What do you want?" I asked, bitterly. "Oh, dear. It's nothing. Just came to tell you something you might want to know," he said._

_I rolled my eyes, clutching my grip on my dagger tighter and tighter. "What?" I asked. He pointed at my guitar, "That," he said._

"_Not this again. No, I'm not just gonna be givin' it up like this!" I yelled. _

"_Ok. But, I am gonna take it from you though, whether you like it or not. Let's just say, it's a game. This is how you play: You give up, give me your guitar, and you win. Don't do what I say, I'll give you 2 years to train to fight me, and if you lose in that fight, game over. It's as simple as that. So if I were you, I wouldn't put the jeopardy of the world in your hands. You've heard of World War I and II, and World War III with the Ice King, well, this won't be war._

_It will the end of the world. The apocalypse. So, be smart. And hand. Me. The. Guitar." he explained._

"_Why would I ever give you mom's guitar? And you can't hurt me or my friends," I said. _

"_Or can I?" he said, lifting up his arms._

_All around us, floated the spirits of my friends._

_Amber, Cole, Mikey, Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Marceline, Marshall Lee, and - wait- JOSH? What the hell is Josh doing here?_

_I thought he got….kidnapped…..whatever. But wait, where's PB and PG?_

"_Oh, well, here they are!" said the Lich King, reading my mind._

_The two stepped from behind him, looking guilty._

"_Were sorry Jo. We just had to do it!" pleaded Bonni. I spit on the ground._

"_What the hell are you sorry for? You fuckin' traitor!" I spat._

"_Look, Jo, we need more power in the world. The Candy King-" started Gumball._

"_Oh, what? Candy Kingdom isn't enough for you? So you had to stab all our backs then go play puppet master with him? Just save your bull shit, cause' I ain't 'bout to hear none of it," I said, tears started to form in our eyes._

"_Jo, we're sorry-" said Bubblegum._

"_Sorry? Guess you're a little too late for that, don't you think?" I said, tears now running down my face._

_I started to turn around, and walk away, wake up from this horrible dream. But the worst part about it is, that when I have dreams like this, they always come true._

"_Josephine, remember what we talked about," said the Lich._

_I wiped the tears from my face and turned around and gave him the bird. _

"_Make sure you remember _that_," I said._

I woke up out of my sleep, gasping, and panicking.

Bubblegum and Gumball are traitors, Josh is here. And all my friends are gonna be dead in 2 years, unless I fight.

But this isn't a ordinary street fight, this, is a fight- to the _death_…

* * *

Me: Was it good enough? If it is, please review! It make me smile and happy! And this have been the most depressing month of my life, so i need a smile. And who would've thought PB and PG were spies for the Lich?That, was a BIG dram bomb. But there's gonna be more shocking twists, secrets, and drama bombs in the future! I CAN'T WAIT X)! Adventuretimedrama, out!


	15. Chapter 15: A Normal Day in Ooo

Me: I *cough* decided to write a normal *cough cough* chapter. Oh, god! I'm so light-headed. Well, anyway, *cough* enjoy the *cough* story.

* * *

Amber's P.O.V

"Wow, meditating _is _relaxing," I breathed. Flame Prince and Flame Princess were meditating on a hill by their home.. "Sure is, sis," said Flame Prince.

He called me 'sis', because I hang out with them all the time. It's like we're relatives, but not. That's how close our friendship is.

"Ok, now, we have to think of something out loud to relax us. Flame Princess, you go first," I said. She nodded and started to think.

"I…am…relaxed…by…Finn," she breathed. I smirked, knowing she would think about him. "Good, now it's your turn Flame," I said.

He nodded and started to think also. "I…am…relaxed…by-" he started.

"Fionna?" I asked. He opened his eyes and started at me, with a blush on his face. "H-how did you know?" he asked, making his blush get bigger.

"Dude, you talk about her all the time. I'm not stupid you know," I smiled.

We all started laughing. "So, sis, what are you relaxed by?" asked Flare. I call her Flare, because, you know, it's a girl name, and it fits her. So, yeah.

"Huh? Oh, um. I was thinking about something. I'm a human, who has fire-red hair, and red eyes, which isn't normal. And, my bod temp always heats up when I get mad. I think something's happening to me," I said.

Flare and Flame both looked at me, then exchanged glances with each other.

"Uh, it must be one of those phases humans have," shrugged Flare.

"Whatever, dudett," I said, then we continued meditating.

Clearly, I knew something was up, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. "Hey, uh, guys. I'm going to the Candy Kingdom. See you guys later,"I said. "Ok, bye Amber," they said, as they waved good-bye.

Marshall's P.O.V

"Jo?" I asked. She kept staring at the wall. "Yo, you there?" I asked. She kept staring at the wall, not saying a word.

"Did something happen? Did somebody touch you? I swear to glob if somebody touched you, I'm gonna-" I was interrupted by a now sobbing Jo.

"Uh, I'm sorry, did I- do something?" I asked. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Y-You don't understand," she cried.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I asked. "Marshall, just, leave," she pleaded.

I was confused. She was the one that called me over here to talk, and all she done was stare at the wall the whole time I was here.

"Jo, are you ok?" I asked again. "Go, or else," she warned.

"Ok, clearly, you have finally lost it," I said. She sended me the death glare, which only made my smile.

"That's my Jo," I laughed. She only frowned and rolled her eyes.

Regular P.O.V

"HYAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Finn and Fionna. They both held on to the white, metallic, gleaming sword, while it had splotches of green blood on it. The two siblings and their two siblings were going on a quest in a dungeon, where they found the sword, and came across the two dragons on the way out.

"You go, girl!" yelled Cake, who was trying to strangle the dragon to throw up the treasure PB and PG requested.

When, they all finished, there clothes were either half-burnt, or half-clawed off.

"That, was mathematical!" yelled Finn. "Yeah! And look at the sword we got! It's totally awesome, man!" yelled Fionna excitedly.

"We should get the treasure to PB and PG now," said Jake, who was obviously tired and wanted to go home.

"Yeah, we shou-wait, do you hear that?" asked Finn.

He gave Fionna the hero sword, and pulled out his demon blood sword. "I hear it to. Hey! Who ever is out there, show yourself!" yelled Fionna. They all heard a rustling noise coming from a nearby bush, and was prepared to attack.

"RAAAAAAWR!" growled the noise. It almost sounded like a tiger. "C'mon! Show yourself!" yelled Finn.

The bush rustled violently, and a very scary shadow appeared. It started to get closer, and closer, and out popped a small bunny, who had fur as white as snow, with brown splotches all over it.

"Aww, it's a bunny!" giggled Fionna, as she ran over to the harmless creature.

It made squeaking noises, and twitched it nose.

"Sweet babies! That bunny is adorable!" said Cake. She went over to Fionna with the bunny.

Fionna started to pet the bunny, and it grew 5x bigger, while it made rawring noises with a demon face.

They group of siblings was startled as they fount out it was a demon bunny. "AAAH! Evil bunny from the Night-O-Sphere!" yelled Finn. And he went to kill the bunny.

Finn was out of breath, as he just saw he killed a bunny.

"I…will…never…look at a bunny…the same way…again," he sighed.

Princess Bubblegum's P.O.V

"Boys? BOYS!" I screamed. They both went out of their trances and payed attention to me. I giggled.

"Boys and their puppy love," I giggled. I could see a blush spread across their faces, and I giggled even more.

"Sorry, PB, it's just, you look pretty today," smiled Mikey. I could see Cole tense up next to him.

"Why, um, thank you, Micheal," I smiled. "I love it when you call me by my first name, you know?" he asked. I warm blush appeared on my face.

"Um, yeah, now uh, try this potion for me, will you?" I asked. They both nodded and grabbed the cups from my hands.

"Now, what is this suppose to do again?" Cole asked. "It's suppose to go in your DNA, and make you more taller. Probably about 8 or 7 inches," I explained.

"Ohh," they said in union. Pink powder started to swirl around them, and I realized what I did wrong.

"Oh, dear," I sighed…

* * *

Me: Cliff *cough* hanger! Sorry, though. But i have something to tell you, enjoy the rest of the *cough* story!

* * *

Instead of growing 8 inches taller, they grew 8 inches _smaller._

"Uh, guys," I mumbled. "What is it PB?" they both asked.

They then started realizing that they turned into little kids again.

"AAAAAH! I'M A LITTLE KID AGAIN!" Mikey yelled. "Hahaha! You look like a dweeb!" laughed Cole.

"Yeah, says the guy who has zits all over his face," said Mikey.

"Aw, what!? I have to go through puberty _again_?" Cole asked.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't know you would turn out like this," I sighed.

"PB, it's ok-" said Mikey.

"YO! PB! Have you seen Jooooooooh my god! You look adorable! Expect Cole," said Amber, as she walked into my lab.

"Hey! Hurtful!" he pouted. "Yeah, whatever, so PB, can you help me with something?" she asked.

"Sure Amber, but I need to turn them back before they get stuck like this. Will you please help?" I asked.

"But! Ugh, fine!" she yelled. "Where's those stupid pair of goggles?" she asked.

"Thank you, bestie," I smiled. "Call me that again, and you die," se threatened. "Uh, sorry. Glob, uptight much?" I mumbled.

"DON'T MAKE ME STRANGLE YOU BONNI!"


	16. Chapter 16: DRAMA BOMB! Part 1

Amber's P.O.V

"Thanks for the fire ring, dude," I said. "No, thank you! Now I believe you owes me somthin," said Flambo. "Oh, here," I said, giving him a chunk of coal.

Me, Flare, and Flame was both visiting the Fire Kingdom. The Flame King said he needed to discuss something 'very important' with me.

When we arrived, we all went to a conference room and sat down in chairs.

"What do you want?" I asked, getting impatient.

"I need to discuss an important matter with you that cannot wait. But first, before I tell you, you need to past some tests," he explained.

"Ugh, not this bull crap again!" I yelled as I rolled my eyes.

"What's bull crap?" asked Flame Princess, with those innocent red eyes staring at me.

"Something that the both of you shouldn't be saying," I said.

"Hmm. Anyways, here's the first test. Eat it," he said. He put a big bowl of coal on the table, and Flare and Flame immediately started chugging it down, making sure they saved some for me.

"What the hell!? I ain't eatin' no coal. What are you, nuts!?" I yelled.

"EAT IT OR BURN!" he yelled, while his flames stretched up 5x bigger.

"OK! OK! God, chill dude," I mumbled. I slowly picked up a piece of coal, and quickly shoved it in my mouth.

"Wow, this is actually good!" I said. I happily munched on the piece of coal, shocked that I actually liked it.

"Good, here's your next test. Do you have a diamond on the top of your head?" he asked.

"Do _you _have a diamond on the top of your head?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Ugh, I gotta teach you sarcasm," I mumbled.

"Well, do you?" asked Flame. "No, but I do have a birthmark on my back. But I am _not _letting you touch me!" I yelled. "She acts just like you," I heard Flame whisper to Flare. "Whatever," she said.

"Moving on from _that _matter. Amber, do your body heats up when you get really mad?" he asked. "Uh, yeah, now that you mention it," I said.

"Wow, it's actually true," said the excited Flame Princess.

"What's true?" I asked. "Well, Amber. You're my daughter,"

* * *

Me: Sorry for the short chappie, but we all saw this coming. I gave MAJOR hints in the previous chapter. OH, GLOB! I GOTTA PUKE! LATER!


End file.
